Dieci Cantastorie per una Favola della Buonanotte
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Ci vogliono 10 cantastorie per raccontare una buona favola.


**Disclaimer**: gli Weasley, i Granger e i Potter non sono miei, ma appartengono alla signora J.K. Rowling.  
A parte una di loro, una giovane Potter.  
Quanto a Cenerentola... di chi è effettivamente Cenerentola?

* * *

**Dieci cantastorie per una favola della buona notte  
  
_Capitolo 1_  
  
**"Non ho nessuna intenzione di ingozzare la mia figlioccia con una stupide favole sessiste!"  
  
Harry fissò la ragazza a bocca aperta, interdetto. Poi azzardò: "A dire il vero, io... io ho sempre considerato Cenerentola una... favola... diciamo... classica... non pensavo che uno potesse... sinceramente..."  
  
Hermione sollevò il mento con il suo solito scintillio di sfida negli occhi "Una classica favola molto sessista o una favola sessista molto classica, oserei dire... I personaggi femminili sono tutti negativi!"  
  
Harry fece un sorriso incerto "Beh, si... forse... si. Si, penso di capire cosa intendi, la matrigna cattiva... le due sorellastre..."  
  
"Oh no!" lo interruppe Hermione disgustata, "ogni volta che tu leggi quella storia in quel modo tu non fai altro che accettare la solita lezioncina sessista sulla donna aggressiva che alla fine perde sempre e sulla donna sottomessa, modello di femminilità, che invece vince sempre!".  
La ragazza scosse la testa, mentre nella stanza scendeva un silenzio imbarazzato.  
  
"Scusa, tu vorresti dire che la povera Cenerentola, che la protagonista, che lei, insomma, che è Cenerentola il vero personaggio cattivo?" chiese timidamente Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, mi vergogno di te! Cenerentola è un archetipo estremamente pericoloso! Estremamente!  
Lei è una ragazza bellissima, bellissima in modo innaturale, e dolcissima, e così terribilmente passiva... e alla fine riesce a raggiungere il suo scopo, il matrimonio, ammesso che _quello_ si possa chiamare uno _scopo_... Comunque, lei ci riesce. ma ci sarebbe da chiedersi come. Il mezzo sono le sue cosiddette _qualit_.  
E' una cosa totalmente campata per aria, spero ve ne rendiate conto. Non c'è un briciolo di realismo: ma tu veramente vuoi corrompere la mente di tua figlia? Vuoi metterla in condizione di credere nell'impossibile? Il successo dalla passività. Il raggiungimento di uno scopo con la sola dolcezza? Andiamo!  
Vuoi che creda i suoi sogni _un dì realtà diverran_ basta che si metta a sognarli abbastanza spesso?  
O vuoi che passi il suo tempo cercando di diventare bellissima? In questo modo l'unica cosa che diventerà è solo un'altra adolescente anoressica!"  
  
Harry sogghignò divertito "Ah ecco, l'adolescente anoressica, la donna sfruttata e tutto il resto... me lo sarei dovuto immaginare che avresti reagito così di fronte ad una ragazza che cucina, pulisce la casa e cuce per la sua famiglia... se dipendesse da te, invece, dovrebbe stare fuori casa a dar la caccia ai draghi, immagino..."  
  
"E qui ti sbagli, Harry! Guarda che io non ho proprio niente contro una _donna_ che sceglie di occuparsi della propria famiglia... Il problema è che Cenerentola, dopo tutto quel cucinare, e quel pulire e quel cucire, non si sente mica realizzata, completa o per lo meno soddisfatta. Per niente! La favola ce la fa vedere in mezzo alla cenere, sporca, degradata e triste.  
Ora io dico, noi vediamo una _donna_, non una ragazza, ma una donna, che sa fare tante cose bene e che svolge un lavoro! Si un lavoro, mica un hobby, e un lavoro sostanziale per il benessere dei suoi. Io lo ammetto senza problemi: sono sicura che curare una famiglia non è semplice come vendere hot dog ad una partita di Quidditch... anche se vendere hot dog è un lavoro retribuito, e quello di Cenerentola no!"  
La ragazza si fermò per riprendere fiato.  
"Eppure come la percepisci tu, Cenerentola? Degradata, lurida, un prodotto inutile come la cenere del caminetto! Uno scarto!  
E' questo il dettaglio fastidioso di tutta la storia, che i classici lavori femminili, in questo racconto sessista, appaiono sciocchi ed inutili! Lavori di seconda categoria!  
Cenerentola dovrebbe sentirsi orgogliosa: lei sa fare tutte quelle cose perfettamente! E, se questo è quello che lei realmente vuole, allora dovrebbe concentrarsi sull'obbiettivo: costruirsi una famiglia tutta sua!"  
  
"Beh, ma un riscatto Cenerentola ce l'ha!" intervenne Ginny, "Ti sei scordata della scarpetta di vetro? Io l'ho sempre trovata così tenera quella storia, l'idea di Cenerentola che lascia la scarpina al suo Principe...  
Una cosa così romantica, la luce delle candele, il ballo, il profumo intenso delle rose nel giardino del Castello. I due innamorati che si dimenticano di tutto il mondo intero, perché al mondo ci sono solo loro due, e la musica che suona lontano, ovattata, da qualche parte nel buio, ma in fondo non importa da dove, forse neanche che la musica ci sia, perché la musica è tra Cenerentola e il suo Principe... e Cenerentola che così, senza riflettere, perde la sua scarpetta sull'erba del parco. Una cosa così bella.. " Ginny ora aveva lo sguardo sognante.  
  
Hermione arrossì furiosamente e sussurrò "Ginny, tesoro, la scarpina, vedi, è un.. un simbolo...  
Un simbolo di qualcosa che una volta persa non torna più... Qualcosa che si può perdere se si fa tardi la sera con un Principe Azzurro, ed è proprio per quello che in famiglia ti dicono di tornare casa entro una certa ora... Qualcosa che il Principe prova, e che gli piace... e che non gli dispiacerebbe provare di nuovo..."  
  
"Hmmm questo mi sembra interessante... cosa vorresti dire?... esattamente intendo?" chiese Harry improvvisamente attento. 

"Beh... la verginità, ovviamente! Cenerentola al ballo in realtà perde la... la sua... innocenza... Insomma" tagliò corto Hermione, "diventa un soggetto sessuale attivo."  
  
Ginny arrossì di colpo e si portò tutte e due le mani alla bocca. Sembrava stesse per soffocare tra l'imbarazzo e le risate.  
  
Harry non sapeva dove guardare.  
  
In quel momento Ron, con le orecchie rosse e l'aria imbarazzata entrò nella cameretta, gettò una sguardo a Hermione, e, molto gentilmente, chiese "Stavo ascoltando questa cosa pazzesca, vi si sentiva quasi fin sotto nel soggiorno. Dove tutti, ve lo ricordo, stanno aspettando proprio voi per iniziare questa cena che dovrebbe essere una festa...

_continua_


End file.
